


Признаться нельзя молчать

by Terquedad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Признаться нельзя молчать - Кагами думает, где ставить запятую. Влюбиться в Аомине Дайки - это ли не горе?





	Признаться нельзя молчать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в порядке общего бреда и смеха ради. на серьезность не претендует. вообще ни на что не претендует))

Кагами влюбился.

Вполне нормально для подростка семнадцати лет. Осознание собственной сексуальности, принятие потребностей тела, бушующие гормоны в конце концов. Что в этом такого? Все влюбляются в симпатичных девушек, ну, таких, с уже оформившейся грудью, тонкой талией, еще прикольно, если жопа есть, но это не обязательно. Они приятно пахнут, у них очень нежная кожа и вообще, они в самом расцвете познания собственного тела, осознании своей сексуальности и изучении потребностей. Следят за собой, а то у той вон уже и парень есть, а у меня ни единого чертового поцелуя не было. Надо стать еще краше, свести с ума всех парней. Да и большинство из них явно были бы рады, если бы Кагами им признался в чувствах. Симпатичный добрый парень, готовит, живет один, в баскетбол активно играет, а к этому автоматом прилагается потрясающая фигура и высокий рост. В общем-то, все отлично.

Если парень влюбился в девушку, а не в этого идио…

\- Салют!

Легок на помине.

\- При… - Кагами попытался вести себя естественно, но вместо нормального такого уже почти мужского баса получился звонкий писк. Пришлось прокашляться. – Привет.

И как угораздило влюбиться вот в этого вот? Кагами даже аппетит потерял и только пил газировку, чтобы не приходилось разговаривать. От Аомине слегка пахло потом, даже на расстоянии можно было рассмотреть сухие мозоли на ладонях от постоянной игры в баскетбол, и кожа у него, наверняка, ни разу не нежная. И характер отстой. Неужели высокомерный ублюдок именно то, чего не хватало Кагами для полного счастья?

И бесит. Как же он бесит. Пришел такой, весь радостный – выходной же, не нужно тащиться на учебу, это ли не повод для счастья. Сел рядом с Куроко – вообще, это именно его была идея встретиться. Потренироваться он хотел, не только пасы передавать и делать обводку, но и в кольцо кидать, попадая, желательно. А с кем лучше всего тренироваться, как не с Кагами и Аомине? Мнения Кагами, конечно, никто не спросил. Отказать он, конечно, не смог. В необычайно длинной речи Куроко на тему того, как это будет прекрасно – потренироваться втроем, лучше бы вчетвером или еще больше людей собрать, но Кисе занят, остальные вообще не горят желанием играть с заклятыми соперниками, Кагами слышал только: «Баскетбол, баскетбол, баскетбол, размажем Аомине, баскетбол, играть». И вот теперь он сидит и, насупившись, рассматривает Аомине, который, конечно же, сел рядом с Куроко. Как же это бесит! Он так легко ерошит светло-голубые волосы, дружеские тычки в плечо вообще сопровождают почти каждую фразу, а эта манера иногда закидывать руку на плечи Куроко вообще выводит Кагами даже больше, чем проигрыши в любимой игре. Хотел бы он так же свободно и непринужденно закидывать руку на плечи Аомине, ерошить его темно-синие волосы, прикасаться к смуглой коже. Кагами, сам того не замечая, внимательно рассматривал лицо напротив: синие глаза, привычно нахмуренные брови, ровный нос, губы, тонкие губы Аомине шевелятся, он что-то говорит, хмурится все сильнее.

\- А, что? – Кагами усилием воли вырвался из своих мыслей.

\- Дождь начался, говорю, - Аомине кивнул на окно, за которым радостно хлестала вода. Небо заволокло тучами так, что стало темно. – Не поиграть.

Кагами вздохнул.

\- Жаль, конечно, но ничего, проиграешь мне в другой раз, - Аомине довольно улыбнулся, будто совсем вот не расстроился из-за отмены их веселого мероприятия. А Кагами был действительно огорчен. Во время игры можно ненароком прикасаться к Аомине, к его коже, чувствовать, как весь он сосредоточен на Кагами, следит за каждым движение. Вся страсть, все эмоции Аомине во время игры принадлежали только Кагами, - ну и Куроко немного перепадало, - это ли не счастье. Кагами нравилось даже то, как тонкие губы растягиваются в ехидной улыбке после очередного забитого мяча. Губы Аомине, интересно, как это – целовать их? Он снова что-то говорит...

\- Что? – Кагами опять встрепенулся, теперь от легкого пинка под столом.

\- Придурок, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

\- Сам придурок, что тебе надо?

\- Я живу тут рядом, родителей дома нет, можно пока пойти ко мне, а там глядишь и рассосется.

\- А мы не можем посидеть тут?

\- Хочешь меня угостить? – Аомине усмехнулся. – Я что-то проголодался.

\- Ладно, идем.

Они вышли из кафе, Куроко тенью следовал за ними, не проронив ни слова. Если честно, Кагами вообще про него забыл, весь его и так узкий кругозор сосредоточился на Аомине.

Дорога до дома была короткой, но захватывающей – дождь моментально промочил всех до нитки.

\- А где Куроко? – Аомине оглянулся уже у самого входа в квартиру, но парня нигде не было.

\- Эээм, я не знаю, отстал? – Кагами как-то сразу стало неловко и жарко. Они остались одни. Одни в квартире Аомине. Даже промокшая одежда не могла победить разливающийся по телу огонь.

\- Ну ладно, - Аомине еще раз осмотрелся, более внимательно – все-таки Куроко умел быть незаметным, - и открыл дверь в квартиру, - если что, он знает, где я живу.

Значит Куроко был здесь. Наверное, тогда родителей тоже не было дома. Интересно, чем они тогда занимались вдвоем в пустой квартире? Чем, черт возьми, они сейчас собираются заниматься вдвоем в пустой квартире? 

Только невероятные рефлексы позволили Кагами поймать летящее в него полотенце. Может Аомине и говорил что-то, но сегодня было невероятно сложно его слушать и слышать.

Кагами поднял взгляд и чуть не выронил свежепойманное полотенце. Аомине уже стянул с себя мокрую футболку и теперь красовался в одних штанах, которые сидели непозволительно низко на бедрах так, что игриво торчала резинка трусов. Кагами сразу захотелось то ли стянуть эти штаны к чертям, то ли наоборот натянуть по самую шею, чтобы только не видеть, как с темных волос на смуглые плечи капает вода, как стекает ниже, очерчивая ключицы, соблазнительную грудь, литые мышцы пресса, теряется где-то в резинке трусов и в штанах, что, кажется, сползают все ниже. Интересно, они могут совсем упасть под весом впитавшейся в них воды? Словно услышав его мысли, Аомине подтянул штаны и развернулся, демонстрируя теперь смуглую спину с перекатывающимися под кожей мускулами, и небольшую, наверняка, упругую задницу, которую мокрая ткань не только не скрывала, но подчеркивала. Задница Аомине удаляется, когда он проходит вглубь квартиры, разум Кагами уже давно за пределами вселенной.

\- Заходи, чего встал, - раздается голос Аомине и Кагами выныривает из мира своих фантазий. – Могу дать тебе футболку, а вот со штанами проблема – все грязное, даже мне переодеться не во что.

«Просто разденься», - чуть было не ляпнул Кагами, но вовремя прикусил язык. Аомине только чуть внимательнее посмотрел на обычно болтливого соперника, но промолчал, только щелкнул чайником и полез в холодильник в поисках еды, забыв про обещанную одежду. После обеда, во время которого Кагами кусок в горло не лез, Аомине, против обыкновения, принялся что-то вдохновленно рассказывать, но слушать его было слишком сложно. Кагами неотрывно следил за его губами, совсем забыв об осторожности. «Губы, созданные для минета», - Кагами не совсем точно понимал, какие именно губы для этого самого созданы, но вычитал это выражение в одном из бульварных романов, который остался в его квартире от прошлых жильцов, и ему казалось, что губы Аомине как раз для этого подходят. Интересно, как это, чувствовать их на своем члене, интересно, а может он взять так глубоко, чтоб по самые яйца? Кагами довольно часто думал об этом, особенно, после того, как осознал свои чувства к вечному сопернику. Всегда после мыслей Аомине или мокрых снов, главным героем которых был всегда этот смуглый парень, Кагами задумчиво рассматривал возбужденный орган и мысленно примерялся. Ему казалось, что такая штука ни в одно горло не влезет. Но гей-порно, которое он стал посматривать исключительно ради общего развития, уверяло в другом. Он видел, как актеры там нарушают все законы анатомии, здравого смысла и рвотного рефлекса, и творят такое, что в самых извращенных снах никогда не снилось. Интересно, а у Кагами так получится? Вдруг у Аомине это самое место не такое большое и будет проще. Хотя, это бы стало таким разочарованием. Кагами не был искушен в сексе, он даже и не целовался ни разу, но почему-то был уверен, что размер имеет значение. Раньше для счастья ему было достаточно баскетбола и сильных соперников, потом ему захотелось победить всех членов поколения чудес, а теперь ему хочется один из этих самых членов засунуть в рот и проверить способности собственной глотки. Докатились.

Аомине вот точно не гей. Оставленные на видном месте журналы с Майчан словно кричат об этом. «Нет, Кагами, ты влюбился в натурала, ахаха, не повезло тебе, гребаный извращенец». Но нет ведь ничего такого извращенного в сексе двух парней? Опять-таки, в гей-порно все выглядит довольно мило и даже красиво. И как будто бы нравится обоим участникам. Когда Кагами в очередной раз смотрел один из этих фильмов для взрослых, он был похож на прилежного студента: безотрывно следил за всеми действиями, запоминал, что и как делать и в каком порядке, а не просто дрочил под стоны, наслаждаясь картинкой. Разве что в тетрадку основные моменты не выписывал. Зато потом шел в душ и под теплыми и приятными струями воды воспроизводил увиденное в своем воображении, только главные герои происходящего были совсем другими. Конечно, в мечтах Кагами всегда был сверху. Подмять под себя Аомине, наблюдать, как его вечно хмурое и недовольное лицо меняется от невероятного возбуждения, услышать его стоны, чувствовать, как он прогибается под прикосновениями, как его кожа дышит жаром. Это ли не счастье? На самом деле, счастьем было просто не сойти с ума от всего того, что творилось в голове и сердце Кагами. В особо тяжелые моменты он думал не только руку себе отсидеть, как советовали на некоторых форумах одинокие парни, но и автозагаром ее обмазать для полноты картины. В такие моменты Кагами думал, что он совсем уже сошел с ума и растерял последние остатки разума. Конечно, он ничего такого не делал – слишком палевно это было. А вот мечтать об Аомине никак не мог перестать. А тот, наверняка, мечтал о большегрудой девушке, как на обложке того журнала, что лежит на краю дивана.

Кагами вздрогнул, в очередной раз вырванный из мира грязных фантазий. В этот раз причиной тому была прилетевшая ровно в лицо футболка.

\- Переоденься, тебя трясет, - Аомине все сильнее хмурился. Кагами послушно переоделся, надеясь почувствовать запах Аомине, но футболка пахла только порошком. Глупо было надеяться, что тот даст ему грязную одежду. И Кагами очень надеялся, что Аомине не догадается, почему его гостя так лихорадит. Ни от холода, ни от мокрой одежды, но от присутствия объекта долбаной страсти. Кагами порой думал послать к черту эту Японию с ее баскетболом, школами, друзьям и гребаным Аомине, уехать обратно в Америку и жить прекрасно. И даже если и правда гей, то там с этим в разы проще. Но переезд значил бы, что здесь останутся его друзья, школа, к которой он привык, вполне неплохой баскетбол и этот гребаный Аомине. Не будет больше захватывающих игр, этой животной страсти, что исходит от смуглого парня, когда он весь поглощен духом соревнования. И этих случайных прикосновений и довольно тесного контакта на игровой площадке больше не будет. И не будет Кагами приходить после игр домой и тихонько подрачивать наедине со своей безысходностью.

Аомине, будто издеваясь, проявлял чудеса доброжелательности и гостеприимства. Он привык к вечно ругающемуся Кагами, к такому, у которого страсть и жажда победы прет из всех щелей, затмевая разум и какое-то воспитание, которое, наверняка дали ему родители. во всяком случае должны были дать. Но сейчас не было игры, не было этой самой страсти и безумной энергии, и Аомине впервые видел такого тихого, присмиревшего Кагами. И это было жутко. Особенно напрягал тот факт, что они остались вдвоем, - Куроко так и не появился, - а дождь все не заканчивался. И план «посидим чуть у меня, а потом играть», кажется, хотя, совершенно точно, накрылся медным тазом. И вообще, в какой момент Аомине решил, что притащить этих двоих домой – хорошая идея? Кагами выглядел таким потерянным, что выгнать его под дождь вот прям сейчас рука не поднималась. Так что Аомине только хмурился все сильнее и мучительно соображал, как бы справиться с повисшей между ними неловкостью. Если бы в отношениях с людьми он был хотя бы на четверть так же хорош, как в баскетболе, проблем бы не было. Куроко или Момои сейчас бы очень пригодились.

\- Может что-нибудь посмотрим?

Кагами одеревенело кивнул и переместился на диван. То, что от его задницы на светлой ткани останется мокрый след, кажется, вообще никого не волновало. Кагами хотелось встать и уйти – такая близость к Аомине была невыносима – но у него сил не хватало даже рот открыть и заявить о своем намерении. Намерении уйти, конечно, а не о безумном желании прикоснуться, а лучше сразу поцеловать, а там уж и до спальни недалеко. Иногда Кагами думал, что это просто желание секса, и стоит потрахаться, вся эта любовь пройдет. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел, как Аомине ищет пульт, то ловил каждое движение, каждый поворот головы, каждый шаг, каждый раздраженный вздох и сердце его билось так быстро, как не на всех тренировках бьется. Не только трахнуть, но обнять и не отпускать – вот чего хотелось Кагами. И даже разговаривать необязательно, вот это точно вообще не нужно: стоило им начать болтать, все заканчивалось спором и ссорой. Сказать об этом? Может просто сказать о своих чувствах? Сорвать, так сказать, пластырь с раны. Получить по башке только что найденным пультом или вон той красивой вазой, рядом с которой остановился Аомине. Остановился и смотрит на Кагами, все сильнее хмурясь.

\- Да что черт возьми с тобой не так?

\- Ты мне нравишься, - неожиданно выпалил Кагами, искренне надеясь, что эта самая ваза - важный подарок и разбивать ее об незадачливую голову внезапного поклонника Аомине не будет.

\- Чего? – тот вообще не то что дар речи потерял, как двигаться забыл. Только нахмурился еще сильнее, хотя казалось, куда уж сильнее-то.

\- Нравишься ты мне, - уже с вызовом повторил Кагами, вскакивая с дивана. И посмотрел так, будто теперь это проблема Аомине, а сам он с себя всю ответственность снял. Дескать, вот я в тебя влюбился, что ты с этим делать будешь?

\- Ты гей? – Аомине решил начать с глупых вопросов.

\- Нет, а ты? – Кагами будто не признавался в чувствах парню секунду назад.

\- Конечно нет, - фыркнул Аомине.

Разговор зашел в тупик. Кагами устало опустился обратно на диван: все эти долбанные эмоции и переживания утомляли похлеще жестких тренировок.

\- Я не знаю, но ты мне правда нравишься, ну, как парень, то есть как обычно девушки нравятся парням. Как объяснить-то, черт, - стоило начать говорить, и теперь сложно было остановиться. Хотелось выразить все, что было на сердце в последние месяцы, все, что мучило и разрывало изнутри. Рассказать о том, как мечтал о прикосновении, поцелуе, близости, о том, как хотелось нагнуть и трахнуть. Хотя нет, о последнем пока рано говорить. Слишком уж много будет информации для камин аута.

\- И ты хочешь со мной, ну это... со мной? – Аомине будто удивился не тому, на что вроде как намекал Кагами, а самому факту, что он кому-то понравился.

\- Ага, - обреченно выдохнул Кагами, лицом сравниваясь по цвету со своими волосами.

\- Типа вот будешь водить меня в парк аттракционов, покупать мороженое, таскать за меня сумку и целовать, - на этом слове голос у Аомине сорвался, он поперхнулся воздухом, но продолжил, - на колесе обозрения?

\- Ты совсем-то не охреневай, сам свою сумку таскать будешь, - жар, заливающий лицо, казалось, скоро расплавит кожу. Сердце уже устало биться и теперь явно решило отдохнуть, от чего на Кагами сразу накатила дикая усталость. Хотелось оказаться дома, и чтобы этого разговора никогда не было. И дальше дрочить в компании безысходности и рисовать картины в воображении. Так проще.

\- Хорошо, - если бы Аомине не был таким смуглым, он был бы таким же красным, как Кагами.

\- Чего? – настала очередь Кагами удивляться.

\- Что слышал.

\- Но ты же не гей.

\- Ты же тоже.

\- Ага.

\- В субботу в три. И билеты покупаешь ты, - Аомине развернулся и поспешно ушел на кухню, давая парню возможность сбежать из квартиры.

Пожалуй, сегодня ручная работа не будет такой грустной и безысходной. К тому же, у него есть футболка Аомине, а если сильно постараться, то за запахом порошка можно почувствовать его собственный аромат.


End file.
